


Monsters

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Skye's life has become a monster and she can't let that happen to Jemma Simmons. Trying to leave her Jemma reminds Skye that she loves her "unconditionally" .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little drabble that got stuck in my head and wouldn't come out. Inspired by the song, "Unconditionally' by Katy Perry.   
> Beta'd by the fabulous Storyteller7  
> Come find me on tumblr for more randomness goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com  
> Maybe if this drabble goes over well it will encourage me to write more, cause this is my first posted work and I am so nervous about it.

Beta’d by some loser hopped up on coffee. All mistakes are her fault.

_“Oh no, did I get too close?_  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time  
  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally”  
  
Unconditionally, Katy Perry

“Just let me leave, Jemma.” Skye wails. “I’m a monster, my father is a monster. Everyone that touches me turns into a monster! I can’t do that to you!” 

With those last words, yelled through the tears and the fog of her emotions, Skye runs out the door, slamming it shut. She can’t help herself; she panics and turns from the one good thing in her life. She has to protect Jemma Simmons; she’s the best person she’s ever met. 

She knows Jemma is confused, but it’s for the best. In the end, it will be the best for both of them. Hearts heal….eventually.

Skye is still running away, but before the door has barely even shut, Jemma is racing after. She gets close, reaching out to try to grab Skye’s arm. Skye can hear the muffled sibs and knows that Jemma is crying still, and she wants to turn around, she wants to so much but she can’t look at those eyes. She’ll crumble, she’ll stay and she will end up alone and hurting the woman she loves.   
 _  
_“Skye, please! We’re different—You’re different!” Jemma pleads through her tears, trying to say something –anything- to change Skye’s mind and get her to come back, and it’s working. It could be the hurt and confusion in Jemma’s voice, or it could be that deep down, Skye really wants to believe what she hears. Skye barely hesitates, stopping only for a moment, but it’s enough for Jemma to get close enough that she can grab Skye’s arm and turn her around.

“I love you, Skye!” It’s the only thing Jemma can say as she searches Skye’s face, hoping to get through to the stubborn women inside. 

Skye’s shoulders drop with the weight of the words from Jemma’s mouth. She’s heard the words before from the likes of Miles and boys in school. Every time one of the people in her life said them, it was hollow and reactionary. But there’s something different in the way Jemma says it, though. Like when Jemma says ‘I love you’, it’s the the most important thing in the entire universe, like Skye is the most important thing in her universe. 

The tears just keep raining down Skye’s face. She’s never been this attached, never wanted someone so much. Only the need to know the truth about her family has ever meant as much, even though right now she wishes she could forget everything she knows about them. 

Staring at her shoes, shoulders slumped, she can barely speak louder than a whisper. “Jemma...  How can you say that after everything? After everything we’ve found out? After what he did….what he wants to do?”

It’s too much, and as the stories they’ve heard and the memories of what awaited her in that operating room come flooding back, Skye falls to her knees. Her breathing is ragged and near hysterical,  and she wraps her arms around her knees, burring her face against them as she lets herself begin to sob.  Jemma drops down next to Skye, her soft voice murmuring “I love you,” over and over, keeping her hand on Skye’s arm, trying to ground her as much as possible. 

Skye feels Jemma’s warmth next to her and is shocked that the girl still hasn’t moved away. It feels like her whole family is one monster after another, but precious, wonderful, innocent, Jemma Simmons is still beside her, holding her tight keeping her from disappearing. She almost doesn’t do it, but she can’t help herself, dipping her head closer to Jemma’s and quietly questions, “Why?”

Both girls are crying and breathing heavily, and Jemma almost doesn’t hear Skye’s question, but she is quick and resolute with her answer. “Skye, I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. I’ve loved you when you thought everyone hated you. Even when you hated yourself. And I do not believe that you are a monster. I know you are not a monster. And I will love you forever, that will keep it all away.” Jemma moves closer to Skye, hand reaching out to cup Skye’s tear streaked face. She lifts her chin to meet her eyes, and Skye, though she searches, cannot find a lie in her face, only love and a desperate kind of hope. “Skye, I need you to believe me. I love you.” 

And, against all that her past has taught her, Skye finds that she does. 


End file.
